


Would You Model For The Model?

by Torzan92



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torzan92/pseuds/Torzan92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is an art teacher and Laura is her model<br/>Really not the best at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Model For The Model?

**Author's Note:**

> So my second prompt from the professor was to do a one shot with some smut. Why I don't know but that's what I did. I hope you like it and comments and criticism is welcomed.

"Alright clas. You have moved up from the exciting life of drawing fruit in a bowl to an actual live human being. Our model Ms. Hollis will be with us for an hour today. Let's shoe her some respect and remember, we're all adults here. Let's not get weird yeah?"

I walked around the class and watched as everyone set up their supplies. I love art. I'm good at art. But I hate teaching art. These kids spend big bucks to be taught how to draw pr paint, and honestly, it's useless. You can't teach talent or passion. But like I said, big bucks. A struggling artist has to make a living somehow.

A young girl comes in the room and smiles. She cute. Definitely my type. She's in a robe, so I'm assuming that's our model. Different than what I'm use to getting. She's actually cute.

"Alright Ms. Hollis. If you will just stand up here and disrobe, that would be great. Feel free to pose or just do whatever feels natural. "  
"Thanks." She smiles and... did she just blush?

Her back is turned to me as her robe starts to slide off her shoulders, and for a second, it feels wrong to look. I want to, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to do so. I don't know what's wrong. I'm use to seeing naked people. Especially women. Especially hot women. But there is just something about her. So I turn away and start doing my teaching things.

I walked around the class to make sure there was no "funny business". You be surprised how many people I have had to kick out.

I tried to look everywhere but the spot which she stood. Once I actually looked, I noticed she was standing at all and she wasn't revealing anything. She sat there with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She had a blank expression. Kind of like she was staring out the window in an old 24 hour diner

Of course, that would be the exact time she chose to look up at me. I've been caught and her cheeks are definitely red, just as suspect mine to be.

The timer goes off. She's robes up and waves bye. "See you all next week". Shit I forgot I have her for three weeks.

"Alright class. Pack your stuff up and get out. See all next week. Same time same place."

The next week I gave the class the same speech as before. I don't want to be teaching pervs.

I thought about getting in a few rough sketches while the class worked on their pieces, but I knew if I looked up and saw her, I wouldn't get anything on paper. She was just too beautiful.

She looked up from her spot again and I got caught again. Great this girl is going to think I'm into her... which I might be, but it's just her looks. She looks good. I totally be down to get down with her. Part of me wants to get to know her also. Just haven't decided which order I want to do it in.

Her cheeks are red and her eyebrows are now raised. I forgot that I got caught staring and she's now staring back. Some of my students seemed to have noticed and are chuckling. The buzzer goes off and class is over.  
"And that's the buzzer. You may leave now."

The class leaves and I notice she's still here. Thank god. The robe is back on.  
"You know. I don't mind them staring at me because they're making art. I don't mind you staring at me because you're hot, but if you're going to stare at me, I prefer you keep it professional during class. See you next week....?"  
"Carmilla" I say. "See you next week Carmilla."

Holy shit. She did not just say that to me. Did she? Because I believe she called me hot and her tone was kind of seductive and did thing to me.

The last week rolls around and I give the sAmerican speech one last time. I haven't had any issues but you can never be too careful.  
This week I brought a book to read to distract myself. I chance glances from time to time. Each time her eyes are trained to me. The buzzer rings.  
"Okay clas. Leave your pieces on my destination and take off like a prom dress. "

After the class left, the model stayed behind.  
"How much do I owe Ms. Hollis?"  
"Laura."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Laura. That's my name. And $600. $200 per session."  
I hand her a check and thanked her for her services as we went over the final pieces.  
"I have to give it to them, they aren't bad." I heard her say  
"Yeah, but they're missing something."  
"Let's see yours then."  
"Oh I um... I didn't draw anything."  
"Art teacher who can't draw?" She says laughing.  
"I can draw. I just have to pay attention to the class."  
"What about now?"  
"What about it?"  
"Draw me now." She says as she let's her robe fall from her shoulders.

I couldn't help but stare at her. She was perfect. Everything about her body was perfect. Every muscle toned. Her breath perky and not a single blimps that I could see.  
I fumbled for my sketch pad and pencils, dropping them and knocking into things. She stood there and laughed at my nervousness.

She leaned against the wall as o let my pencil work the paper. Glancing when I needed too. I finished. It wasnt perfect like she was. It was quick and messy.  
She came over and stodgy close to me to see it. I think she forgot she was still naked. Her chest were inches from my eyes and I could see that her nipples were hard. That means 1 of 2 things: it's cold in here or she's turned on. I know for a fact it isn't cold..  
"Carm?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I... can I kiss you?"  
"You're naked and I'm not. It wouldn't be fair." Her hands went to the hem of my shirt. "You can get naked if you want." She can't be serious. "I'm very serious she says in my ear. Shit. I said that out loud.  
I pondered for a moment. Screw it. I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me. She practically straddled me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me  
She raises the bottom of my shirt up above my head and her mouth is now on my neck as I hold on to her hips. They roll into me making an embarrassing noise escape my mouth.  
She's kissing me again and her hands find the clasp of my bra and she removes it  
"I've wanted to do this the moment I saw you. You looke so hot in your leather pants. I want to do so many things to you." She lowered her mouth to my nipple and start to suck on it. Her fingers found the button to my jeans and she starts to pull them down. Her fingers working on me on the outside of my panties. She's making me extremely wet. She reaches my clit and starts to rub it in tight little circles. How I wish she would move the fabric and actually touch me.  
"Oh god. Fuck don't sto..."  
"Sorry!"  
I shot up. That's a males voice. Shit I forgot I had another class tonight.  
"Quick cupcake" cupcake? "Grab your robe." The kid turned around immediately.  
"I swear bro I didn't see anything"  
"Yeah yeah don't say a word about this and I won't hurt you." I hurried up and got dressed as Laura did the same.  
"Here." She said  
"What's this?"  
"My number. Call me sometime. I'm really good at drawing. I just need a model to pose for me." She handed me the paper, winked , then walked out.

"Sorry bro. I didn't mean to interrupt. You two artistic hotties."  
"Shut up"

The night glass began to fall into place. How am I going to survive an hour of this before I can leave?  
"Ok class. Today we draw fruit in a bowl."  
It's going to be a long night.


End file.
